landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dillonjames06/Two scenes of my 'The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie' project
Hey, guys. So, I wanted to show you two scenes from my unfinished transcript of 'The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie.' Dino Tipping/Car Stealing/Bully Tipping (Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are now outside in the fields) Gumball: Okay, quick little once around Elmore, then, hello, party! (Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin stop and turn to see Jamie and her 2 new friends, Chi Chi and Ribbit walking over to Tippy on a hill) (Ali, Guido and Terra come by) Ali: Hey, look at this. It's our new inside connections. Guido: Congrats, Littlefoot. (Ali, Guido and Terra look at Jamie too) Terra: Oh, will you look at that?! Jamie: Oh, this is gonna be so much fun. Chi Chi: (whispering) Don't wake up the dino. Ribbit: (whispering) Oh, she won't. Jamie: (chuckles) Watch and learn. (tips Tippy onto her side) Tippy: Hey! What's going on here?! Jamie: That's called dino tipping. Ha, ha, ha. (Jamie, Chi Chi and Ribbit run away, laughing) Ali: Oh, that so steams me! Guido: Man, I wish we could get of that bully... I would... Littlefoot: Hey, I'm in charge, right? Ali: Oh, we are so talking. Are we not talking? Guido: Talking the talk and walking the walk. Terra: Walkie-talkie, huh? Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin: (in unison) Let's go. (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra spot Jamie, Chi Chi and Ribbit riding on seperate bikes) Jamie: Then I said, "That's called dino tipping." (laughs) (the camera cut to the Wattersons house) Nicole Watterson: Well, when you spotted the kids, me, Richard, Benedict and Loretta kinda attacked you. Patrick Fitzgerald: Oh, that explains why my antler was missing earlier. (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra are outside of the Wattersons house trying to steal the Wattersons car) Darwin: I smell butter. Littlefoot: Shut up! Shut up! Gumball: What's that smell? Littlefoot: Stop it! Stop it! (sneaks under the window line with Gumball and Darwin) Gumball: (to Ali, Guido and Terra) Follow us. (Ali, Guido and Terra nod in agreement, they sneak under the window line but stop to look at Richard Watterson and wave at him nervously) Richard Watterson: (gasps) Okay, I've literally just saw some dinosaurs outside our window! Harold Wilson: There's a dino farm. You're gonna find dinosaurs outside! Nicole Watterson: No, he means right outside. Right outside this house, looming like a ghost, or a reaper. Judith Fitzgerald: No, dinosaurs don't like houses much. Jackie Wilson: They would prefer it out in the fields, where they can get a graze on. Benedict Krueger: Guys, Richard is not crazy. Loretta Krueger: He is medicated for a chemical imbalance. Nicole Watterson: Don't you sit there and think that Richard is crazy. Patrick Fitzgerald: Oh, his mind's gone, Nicole. Where did it go? I don't know. It's gone. (outside the Wattersons house) Ali: This is so sweet. This is so wicked sweet. I love the new you, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Okay, Guido, you remember how to do this? Ali: Oh, he remembers. Guido: I remember. Terra: Yeah, he remembers. Ali: '''He's remembering. '''Terra: Right now. (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra are now inside the Wattersons car, trying to start it. The engine starts) Littlefoot: Let's roll. (drives the car faster) Richard Watterson: (wakes up from his nap) Huh? What was that? (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra are riding on the hills in the Wattersons car) Ali: Well, pinch me, I'm dreaming. Here is a first. Littlefoot and his two friends joining us on a joyride. That's the animal sin of sins, huh? Guido: "Sin of sins," I like that. Ali: Hey, Terra. Terra, did you bring the stuff? Terra: (picks up a bottle of milk) It's right here. Ali: Show it. Terra: It's ri- Ali: Show it. Terra: It's right here. Ali: '''Show it. '''Terra: (puts a bottle of milk in front of Ali's face) It's right there. Ali: 'Oh. (''whooping) We're rebels! We're rebels! '''Guido: We're the wildest! Littlefoot: (found Jamie, Chi Chi and Ribbit) There they are. (Jamie, Chi Chi and Ribbit are on their bikes, going into a place where nice kids can't go in) Guido: Too bad we can't go in there. Terra: Yeah. Ali: Breaks my heart. (Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin don't care and decide to go in) Jamie: (kicks her bedroom open) Hi-yah! Coach Russo: Now remember, sweety, I told you, we can't be staying out this late on a school night. Jamie: Uh, uh. "We can't be staying out later." (gibberish) Whatever. I'll do what I want! (shuts her bedroom door) Do what I want, when I want, 'cause I want to do it. (punches her pillow multiple times and picks up her teddy) You've come to the wrong place. (throws her teddy onto the wall and goes to sleep) Littlefoot: (outside the window with Ali and Guido) Come on, this way. Ali: (opens the window) What is that? Guido: I think I might be lactose intolerant. Ali: Oh, man. Littlefoot: Here we go. (to Guido) I know. Littlefoot, Ali and Guido: (in unison) One, two... (push Jamie off the bed) THREE! Jamie: Hey! (spins around and gets up) What was that?! Littlefoot: That's called bully tipping! Ha, ha, ha. Jamie: (screams) (Coach Russo and Mr. Russo hear Jamie's screaming from the living room) Mr. Russo: Jamie? Littlefoot: (to Ali and Guido) Let's get out of here! Come on, move it! Ali: (goes out the window with Guido) Let us out! (Coach Russo and Mr. Russo are going upstairs) Littlefoot: (stuck in the window) I'm stuck! Help! (Coach Russo and Mr. Russo are walking to Jamie's bedroom) Gumball: (pulling Littlefoot's foot with Darwin and Terra also pulling Littlefoot) Help Littlefoot! Jamie: (still screaming) Littlefoot: (finally out of the window) Let's scram! (Coach Russo and Mr. Russo are now in Jamie's bedroom) Mr. Russo: What's going on here? Jamie: (insanely) Never go to fields. Never go to fields. Never go to fields. Treat dinosaurs nicely. Mr. Russo: Okay, no more Red Bull. Car Chase (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra escaped the Russos house and are driving on the roadway in the Wattersons car while 'You Gotta Move' by Aerosmith is playing on the radio) Gumball: Whoo! Ali: Put crowns on our heads, 'cause we are the masters! (turns up the radio) Both: You gotta moo-ve! You gotta moo-ve! Littlefoot: (sticks his head out of the window) You gotta moo-ve! Wahoo! Yeah. Guido: Did you see the look on Jamie's face? Terra: Yeah! Guido: Price... Terra: Less. Guido: Price... Terra: Less. Ali: Pr... Guido: Ice... Terra: Less. (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra are drifting) Littlefoot: A toast! To a new world order. Darwin: We are calling the shots now! Terra: Yeah, it's all about us now. Ali: You've got that right, Littlefoot. Gumball: Nothing can bother us right now. (the radio stops playing as Doughnut Sheriff appears behind the Wattersons car) Littlefoot: (looks into the mirror) Oh, man! Oh, man! Ali: Oh, man! Guido: Man, oh, man! Terra: Let me out! You gotta let me out! Doughnut Sheriff (loudspeaker): Pull over to the side of the road. Ali: Oh, no, they're talking to us now! Terra: Pull over! You have to pull over! Littlefoot: We can't pull over! Hang on! (steps on the pedal, causing the Wattersons car to go faster) Ali: What could be worse than this?! Doughnut Sheriff: What we got here is probably some teenagers going out for a joyride in their mom's car. (Coffee Cop (female) pans the camera to Doughnut Sheriff) Yeah, we'll shake them up a bit, send them home. You know kids. Nothing a little strip search won't cure, yeah. (laughs and looks at the camera) Is this thing still on? Littlefoot: Is that a camera? Ali: This is it. Goodbye! Gumball: They're taping Cops! Ali: Mommy! Mommy! Darwin: Hey, relax. We can lose them. Littlefoot: I mean, it's just a car, right? Ali: (sees a helicopter coming) It's a chopper! It's a chopper! WE'RE GONNA DIE! (the 8 parents are watching the news on TV in the Wattersons car) Man on TV: We interrupt this program with a breaking news story. Police are... Nicole Watterson: Would you look at that? The world is going crazy. These kids get all hopped up on... (realises what's on TV) Richard, look! That's our car! Richard Watterson: What?! Nicole Watterson: (sees Gumball and Darwin out of the window looking out to find out if they're still being followed) That's our kids! Richard Watterson: See? I knew they were gonna hijack our car. Patrick Fitzgerald: Whatever. Nicole Watterson: Littlefoot and some of his friends might be in our car! I think hey're in there! (calls Larry) Harold Wilson: This is boring. Nicole Watterson: '''Yes, this is Nicole Watterson. '''Larry: '''What now? '''Nicole Watterson: What do you mean, "What now?" My car is on TV, and I think Gumball and Littlefoot are in it. And Richard saw Ali, Guido and Terra outside our window. He thinks they may be linked. Larry: Okay, goodbye. (ends the call) Nicole Watterson: 'Don't think I can't call again, Larry. (''the chase is still going) '''Littlefoot: Oh, that's nice. Good. Ali: They're gonna catch us! And they're gonna dissect us. Gumball: (looks at the Forest of Doom and gets an idea) We're ditching out! Littlefoot: 'No, wait! (''the car drives into the fence and bounces) '''Darwin: You're an idiot. Gumball: Hey! (the car lands on the grass) Ali: Two extinct dinosaurs, that's our future! Littlefoot: (sees the boulder in front of them) Watch out! Gumball: Let's get outta here! (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra ran into the Forest of Doom trying to get away from the police) Ali: Run! Run! Littlefoot: (to Guido) Stop poking me! Doughnut Sheriff: They're making a run for it. Let's go. Come on. Man on Radio: This is male Coffee Cop in chopper 622. We've got suspects in sight. Littlefoot: I'm gonna die out here! Doughnut Sheriff: Okay. Hurry up, fellows. They're right over there. Littlefoot: Oh, help me! Doughnut Sheriff: Okay, here we go! Here we go! Littlefoot: Help me! Doughnut Sheriff: Geez, these guys are big. Cop: I see them over there. Gumball: (runs into a dead end with Littlefoot, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra) Cut it right! (Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Ali, Guido and Terra run right into a field, and can't think of anything, except for one idea) Doughnut Sheriff: We got them! (sees Littlefoot, Ali, Guido and Terra pretending to be real dinosaurs) Littlefoot: Roar. Ali: Ro-(burps) Doughnut Sheriff: Nah, it's probably nothing. It's okay, it's just some dinosaurs. Let's leave. (leaves with the police) Ali: (pushing the Wattersons car back to the Wattersons house garage with Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Guido and Terra) Could you guys believe that? Did you guys see me? Me, I am fearless, guys. Guido: Oh, yeah, fear... Terra: '''Less. '''Guido: (to Terra) You can stop now. Ali: I think I rolled over my foot. (parked The Wattersons car over the garage door) We left it the same way we found it. (leaves with Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin and Terra) Guido: Hey, wait for... (heard a noise and turns around to see one of the doors from the Wattersons car broke) Uh... I gotta go now. (flies away) Ali: (climbs up a hill where Bron, Topsy, Tria, Mama Flyer, Mama Swimmer, Chomper's father and mother and Ruby's father and mother used to sit with Littlefoot, Gumball, Darwin, Guido and Terra) Okay, toodle-oo, Littlefoot. Same time tomorrow night, huh? Littlefoot: '''Yeah. '''Ali: (walks away with Guido and Terra) Hey, guys, can you imagine Bron doing something like that? Terra: No way. No way. Guido: We'd be in trouble.